Master Edward
by Rosalie Adrian
Summary: AU. Dominant Edward. Rated M for sexual content/lemonyness. What will Bella do when Edward continues to tease her throughout the night? Stay tuned. I WILL be continuing soon, promise.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the bedroom from the shower I'd just taken already jabbering to Edward about tonight's dinner event. We were going out to a fancy place for dinner, just the two of us. It had been a while since we'd done something like that alone, and both of us were craving it.

When there was no response I looked around the room with a confused look. Edward wasn't there.

Looking over at the bed I noticed that there was an outfit set out for me, with a note settled lightly on top of it all.

Padding lightly over to the bed I picked up the note.

_Tonight is my night. You will wear the outfit I've set out for you and wait for me to come and get you. You will not say or do anything unless I tell you.  
Edward  
xoxo_

I shivered as I read the note, feeling my naked nether regions becoming soaked already.

Glad that I hadn't yet put anything on I cleaned myself off and picked up the different pieces of the outfit. At least he'd picked something mostly decent.

The first to go on was the pair of thin black lace panties. The matching push-up bra followed. I giggled a little at the enhancement of my chest. As if it wasn't big enough now.

The sleek dark green dress hugged me in all the right places, if a little too tight there. It looked good at least, I noted as I checked the mirror. It came down to about mid-thigh, a halter style v-neck. He always dressed me nicely, but I still felt too revealed. I hoped that we would have a private area for dinner.

Before I could think again I realized that Edward was in the room. I could smell him. Shivering violently I turned to look at him. He looked angry.

"Did you read the note? You will not move unless I give you permission Bella. From right now I will punish you every time you slip."

I couldn't help but to let out a moan at his words. I had already soaked the lacy panties he'd given me thoroughly, and I knew this was only the beginning.

He growled and stalked over to me, roughly lifting the hem of my dress. One of his fingers slipped around the panties and inside of my soaked core. I stifled the moan by biting down on my lip.

My breaths were ragged and harsh already. His single finger was working my g-spot. I wanted so badly to moan, even more, to come.

He grinned down at me with an evilly. I shuddered uncontrollably and his fingers only sped up. His head slowly moved down until his lips were right next to my ear. In the darkest voice I'd ever heard from him he growled "You will come when I tell you to come, and if you come before then… You don't even want to know."

Once again it took every ounce of strength I had not to cry out. The voice, it had been so deliciously sexy. Shivering against his finger I wanted so badly to come for him, but I was afraid of what might happen if I did.

Suddenly, his finger was gone, and he was taking my hand in his to lead me out of the room. I wanted to force him to make me come, but that only would have led to more of this cruel punishment.

He led me to the Volvo and opened my door, instructing me to sit down and put on my seatbelt. I did so as he closed my door and walked around to the other side. Once he was in the car the engine purred to life and he took off, backing out of the driveway at a fair speed. It didn't seem so fast anymore.

About twenty minutes later he pulled into a parking lot. It looked like the place was booming. I was disappointed. I had hoped that we would be going somewhere more private. As he opened my door and instructed me out of the car I looked around. Wherever we were, it was beautiful.

I waited for him to take my hand and lead me toward the doors to the fancy restaurant. Why he was taking me out for 'dinner' I wasn't sure. Neither of us had a taste for real food.

As we stepped into the building I looked back at him and he shot me a warning glance. Dinner. Ha. I should have known better. It was a strip bar. There were men and women on stage, but I had eyes only for Edward. And as far as I knew, he had eyes only for me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked before covering my mouth. He growled and nearly yanked my arm off as he pulled me in the direction of the bathrooms. Finding a vacant room he threw us both inside and slammed me up against the wall.

Before I knew what was happening he was on his knees in front of me, his tongue flicking over my clit over and over. He was testing me, I could tell by the way his tongue moved so slowly over all the right places. He was daring me to move, daring me to speak. Most of all, he was daring me to come. I was about ready to take him up on that over when he stood up and fixed my clothing.

Shaking violently, I wondered how many times he was going to bring me to the brink of orgasm and then stop. I supposed that it was my own fault for disobeying his rules, but a girl can only take so much.

That was a lie. And by the end of the night I would know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward waited for me to stop shaking before pulling us out of the washroom and into a private booth that he'd reserved. He instructed me to sit in his lap, so I did.

The waitress came over shortly with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Edward popped the bottle and poured the glasses around my body. I watched intently. Though perhaps alcohol was not such a good idea, it might blur my ability to control myself even more.

As the glass was handed to me, Edward whispered in my ear "Drink as you please."

I nodded, and took a small sip of the expensive champagne. It was wonderful, but I'd have to be careful.

As soon as I had set my glass down, Edward pointed over to one of the women, who obviously worked for the club. She was positioned in a man's lap similar to the way that I was in his.

He spoke quietly in my ear. "Do you see what she's doing?"

I nodded.

"I want you to watch her. Remember what she's doing and how she's doing it. This is important, alright Bella?"

I nodded again, now watching the woman intently.

Edward shifted under me, I could feel the tightness in his pants. It was quite arousing. I watched the woman giving some random man a bit of a lap dance, placing each of the things she did into my memory.

I felt Edward's hands shift to my curves before continuing around to my lower belly where his fingers danced over some of my sensitive places. I was shivering roughly against him with desire as it was, this wasn't helping me to contain myself, not at all.

About three minutes later, at the end of the song, the woman stood up and leaned over the man to whisper something in his ear. It appeared to me that his time was up.

Edward chuckled under me, obviously aware of what they'd been thinking. It must have been amusing, I could definitely see it being that way. With a bit of a sigh, I pushed my shield away. _Edward, can we go home? Please?_ I thought.

His head snapped toward me as I asked and he smiled mischievously. I was just glad he wasn't going to punish me for thinking.

He pushed me from his lap gently, and I slid out of the booth. We'd both finished off two flutes of champagne, I was feeling a little tipsy to say the least.

Edward gently took my hand and led me from the club back out to the car, which he'd parked in a dark place far off from where the rest of the cars had been. As we approached the car, he didn't let go of my hand as he brought us both to the driver's side. I could feel my knees shaking beneath me at the ideas running through my head already.

As Edward sat down in the seat, he pulled me to straddle him and closed the door, blasting the heat into the car to make us both warm. The heat always felt wonderful to me, especially now that I was permanently cold.

His hands slipped up behind my neck gently and pulled my lips down to his as he devoured them. I melted into his touch, and his lips, and his tongue. A muffled and tiny moan managed to slip through my lips and onto Edwards. He shook his head softly.

Immediately his hands were shuffling under my dress. Finally the panties were torn away and tossed into the backseat. I smiled as they disappeared.

Almost immediately after the panties disappeared into the back I felt Edward's hands shifting again. I heard the zipper and bit my bottom lip to stop from moaning.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward managed to pull his throbbing self from him pants and started by teasing me, the head rubbing against my sensitive areas but refusing to enter.

It took every muscle in my body to stop myself from screaming my frustration, and I could tell that Edward saw it. His face lit up into the smile that I loved so much and I leaned forward to kiss him. It seemed that our little game was coming to an end.

Edward pushed roughly inside of me, his hands gently sliding down my sides to rest on my waist. I moaned loudly, and he didn't chastise me. Thankful for that, I let the pleasure shake through my body, the tingles running up and down my spine as Edward began to shift in and out of me.

I arced my back and leaned against the steering wheel, managing not to lay on the horn. I was groaning Edward's name with almost every thrust.

He reached up behind me to turn the key back, turning the stereo on, to distract someone from the noises it would seem.

I was too far gone in our little world of pleasure to notice if there was someone curious in the area. Aside from the movement we were both still clothed to decency, managing to work around the fabric to do what we were doing now.

Panting softly I leaned forward again, my head falling into the crook of Edward's neck. After inhaling his wonderfully sweet scent, I kissed and licked at the skin there, listening to him moan.

I heard my own voice ringing through the air against as I groaned my pleasure, his name escaping my lips in nothing short of a scream.

Edward grunted his own pleasure and took my chin roughly in his hand, pulling my face to look at him. "Not until I tell you Bella." He murmured, thrusting up harder into me as I moaned my pleasure and whined my complaint.

Apparently the game was not quite over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please…Edward…" I cried with need, my body shaking with every touch of his fingers on my sides, his lips on my neck.

I leaned forward, biting into his neck and moaning loudly against his skin. "I don't understand… why you're acting like this Edward…" I whispered softly. God, I was beginning to love it, but hate it at the same time. Edward had never acted like this to me before, and I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about the situation. It felt so good to let him take me in every manner he wished, but at the same time I wanted so badly to cum.

I felt Edward's demeanor change slightly, though I wasn't yet aware of exactly how. I knew he would be reading my every thought since I was allowing him to, though I didn't know how he would feel about any of it. And then I hear him growl… low and seductive, just the way I loved it. "Edward…" I whispered softly, wondering what was wrong as I continued to throw my hips up and down against his.

"Stop." He snarled. I froze, letting myself sink down onto his manhood and staying just as I was in his lap. His gaze slowly turned to look down into my eyes and I could have jumped out of my skin at the terrible look in them. "I told you that you were not to speak unless I told you Bella." He smiled sadistically.

"You just don't seem to understand how to leave well enough along, hmm?" he chuckled softly, a smile lighting up his eyes and sending chills down my spine.

"I'm sorry Edward." I whispered, resigning myself back to silence unless he told me otherwise. I was putty in his hands now just to get the orgasm he'd now built up too many times for me to keep track. I wanted to beg, plead, bribe him with anything he would take… my body was trembling with need and I was soaking through not only my jeans but by now I was sure it was seeping into his as well. If I had known he was still testing me to see if I would exhibit control or simply get more and more careless, I might have been more careful… but as always, it was so easy for him to lead me into these traps.

He would shortly after lift me from his lap, setting me down gently in the passenger seat as I was and buckling my seatbelt for me. I wanted to roll my eyes, to ask if it was necessary, but I wasn't going to risk losing that pleasure another time. Before I knew what was happening, he had floored the gas and spun out of the parking lot, taking off toward home at the speed I had now come to expect of him. "Don't move, Bella, don't adjust your clothing… nothing." He muttered casually as he watched the road.

He glanced over at me and I saw the lightning in his eyes. No, I would not take my chances with that. He was going to have what he wanted whether I cooperated or not, and cooperating seemed to get me more pleasure so I didn't exactly see the problem with it. I was having trouble keeping myself from speaking again though, I never realized before now just how difficult it can be to keep your mouth shut, even when you don't talk all that much on a regular basis. With Edward's mind reading, I barely had to speak aloud to him unless I wanted to…

I had never been so thankful to see our home in my life. I wanted so badly for him to pick me up and take me to bed, to do anything he pleased until we were both so exhausted we would collapse and just cuddle for hours. I projected my thoughts to him, letting him see the details… the way I imagined it felt with him filling me up again. The way I would squirm and moan under him, the pleasure he gave me leaving me helpless to his desires.

I saw the smirk on his face as he listened to my fantasies. "This isn't all about your desires, Bella." He chuckled, looking down at me as he was suddenly carrying me up the stairs to his bedroom. "It's about me, tonight. I will get what I want, and you will be a good girl for me if you want to get your release." He had me there, that was for sure, he would over power me if I tried to take matters into my own hands, no question on that. And I could see that disobeying him when he was in this character would not benefit me in any way shape or form. I nodded my understanding, not wanting to speak again.

"Good girl…" he smiled, kissing my forehead as he kicked the door to our bedroom closed and threw me into bed. I barely had time to get comfortable before he was on me, ripping the clothing from my body and rendering me nude within seconds. I felt him tremble as he took in the full scent of me. "Oh yes…" he moaned softly, his hands gripping my hips after he'd removed his own clothing at the speed of light.

"Tonight, Bella… you will be mine."

I trembled pleasantly at the thought and smiled up at him. "Yes Master."


End file.
